figureitoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Pop Bomb
Pop Bomb & Candy Sushi is the thirteenth episode of season five of Figure It Out. It first aired on June 27, 2012. Contestants *Andre *Miles, age 11 Panelists *Matt Bennett *Jennette McCurdy *Nathan Kress *Ashley Argota Game play 'Andre' Andre's talent is "weaves popsicle sticks into explosive patterns". The only word on the It Board is "into". 'Round One' Prize: $250 PS Aeropostale gift certificate Clue: pattern paper The clue comes during Matt's second turn, but it doesn't help the panelists figure anything out. When the round ends, Andre wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Coleman camping package Recap Board *Not an invention *Doesn't play sports *Doesn't make maps *Builds something with wood Secret Slime Action: taking too long to ask a question Clue: sticks Jeff talks about the secret slime action. The round begins with Jennette. The clue comes during Ashley’s turn. Jennette gets slimed for the secret slime action and Daphne wins a Figure It Out triangle messenger bag. The round ends and Andre wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Pueblo Bonito Emerald Sunset Resort Beach & Spa Recap Board *Doesn't involve paper *Not a lumberjack *Not an architect *Chill out Jennette Clue: Julia draws dynamite The round begins with Nathan. Ashley gets the word sticks and Andre gets slimed since it was word of honor. The clue also comes during Ashley’s turn and Matt gets the words popsicle and explosive. When the round ends, they are given a chance for final guesses. Jennette's final guess: turns popsicle stick into explosive anybody wants to help me out Nathan's final guess: turns Popsicle sticks into explosive paper? Ashley's final guess: recycles Popsicle sticks into explosive paper Matt's final guess: do you glue Popsicle sticks - Andre: No - into - let me finish! - do you glue Popsicle sticks into explosive paper? None of them are right, so Andre wins the grand prize and tells them his talent. He tells them he had a world record pending and shows one of his patterns. 'Miles' Miles's talent is "launched candy sushi business". There are no words on the It Board. 'Round One' Prize: Dynacraft bike Clue: rockets The clue comes during Nathan’s turn and Ashley gets the word launched. The round ends and Miles wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Nintendo 3DS system with Mario games Recap Board *Doesn't tickle the ivories *Doesn't involve a rocket Secret Slime Action: cheering Clue: sushi Jeff gets the panelists to clap and they get slimed for the secret slime action. Zoey gets a Figure It Out track jacket. Matt demands more slime and gets slimed two more times. The clue comes during Ashley’s turn and Matt gets the word sushi. The round ends and Miles wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Pueblo Bonito Emerald Sunset Resort Beach & Spa Recap Board *Nothing to do with rockets *Don't eat the sushi Clue: Julia draws a lollipop The round begins with Jennette and the clue comes during Ashley’s turn. When the round ends, Jeff tells them to give their final guesses. Ashley's final guess: did you launch many sushi balloons? Matt's final guess: if Figure It Out is cool, then consider me Miles Davis Jennette's final guess: launched ryan sushi gosling Nathan's final guess: launched floating sushi bar When none of them are right, Miles wins the grand prize and tells them his talent. The panelists then get to taste some of his creations. Category:Season Five Category:Episodes